Crimson
by ellocullen
Summary: AU Kogan. Kendall can't take this anymore. Feeling or not, he must draw blood.
1. Chapter 1

As if nights like this could keep Kendall away. High School parties were where Kendall could stop and just enjoy every minute of everyone's swaying bodies. He loved how fantasies of them all covered in blood filled his thoughts. He stood in the corner with his drink, he couldn't help but stare down every living being with blood pulsing threw their veins. He sat there for most of the night. Gruesome images jumping left and right in his head. He snapped out of his daze when his, _friend_, James started to snap in his blurred vision. Kendall looked up at the larger boy, muscular, handsome and well groomed. _Perfection_. Kendall thought. But no, not today. James wrapped his arm around Kendall and laughed in his ear. This made Kendall hiss. James didn't notice due to the slight buzz he had.

"Yah know Kendall. Parties are fun." James' eyes shifted then came back to Kendall. James was too close for Kendall and he pushed him gently and lightly away.

"Yeah, they are." Kendall whispered back looking around at all the prey. He bit back his lip and reconnected eye contact with the wobbly giant. James sipped his drink then flipped his hair. Almost moving his whole body with the motion.

"So why don't yah'. Come on and dance or talk to people." He hiccupped. "I mean, all of these girls probably want to ride on your-" Kendall's eyes pierced James' thoughts and he stopped mid sentence. Then continued with his eyebrows slanted in confusion. "I mean, you're a good lookin fellow. And these girls are all-"

"Drunk. Like you?" Kendall said softly yet so sharp it almost hurt James' ears. James gave a slight giggle and then sipped his drink again.

"Fine fine fine fine, okay okay. You don't want to have fun. I get you." James stormed off with his slight limp and wobbly stature.

Kendall leaned back against the wall and looked threw the crowd of dancing people.

The bodies split enough for Kendall to get a glimpse of the couch on other side of the room.A boy sat alone. Dark hair. Unlike Kendall's long blond locks. His eyes were dark. And the eye contact between the two was subtle and only milliseconds. Kendall had to catch himself from drooling.

The red sea closed again and there was no site of the boy threw the dancing bodies. Kendall felt his K9 teeth ach like they always did when his pulse raised pass natural. He held his hand over his mouth to try to stop the agony. He whimpered to himself as the pain subsided. He got off of the wall and made his way past the in-toxicated bodies trying to dance. He plowed through all of them in his path. Not caring if he did the accidental shoulder bump with another, knowing they wouldn't remember anyway. He could see the wall on which the couch's back was facing and he began to speed up.

His blood pumped faster and faster the closer he got to the wall. Knowing after he pushed through that last line of kids he could finally have dinner. When his pulse reached the rate of thumping so loud it was covering the bass of the blasting music he knew this boy was worth all of this moving and chasing. He saw the last line of teenagers. There swaying bodies gave Kendall small glimpses of the boy sitting alone and awkward.

He now was running threw the kids. Bumping them to the ground. One in specific. He knocked Carlos straight off his feet.

"Kendall!" Carlos said as if he was surprised to see him. The Latino sat on the floor. Kendall looked back with wide eyes.

"Not now Carlos!" Kendall hissed with aggression. He looked back to the direction of the boy and knocked the few remaining teens from his vision. But when he arrived at the couch. There was no sign of the boy. Kendall turned back with the hairs on his neck standing higher then ever before. His eyes could have been glowing yellow. Maybe they were. Carlos scrabbled on the floor to get up.

"I'm sorry Kendall I just-t." He slurred on his words, clearly nervous. There was a tall pale _vampire like _boy leaning over him in pure fury. What's not to be afraid of? He finally managed to get up and Kendall took a few steps back.

His K9 teeth were in pain again. He snapped his jaw closed and tightened it, then waved Carlos down. Signaling his freedom.

Kendall wasn't scary unless you stared at him when he was mad. Creepy maybe. He barely had friend. Actually James and Carlos were his only friends. Kendall was always called a romantic, the way he got with anyone and anything. But what he did was just business. He always got what he wanted. But only because he needed it. And right now he needed that boy.

Kendall ran to the bathroom holding his mouth again. The pain was striking threw the tips of his teeth. He locked the door behind him and looked in the mirror hating the image he foggily saw. He stared until the pain stopped.

The door knob wobbled franticly. Kendall jerked his head to the door and speedily opened it. The door swung open and Kendall only saw dark chocolate eyes.

He could feel the blood in his body speed up again. This was the boy from earlier. Kendall could feel how uncomfortable the boy was. Pain came across his teeth again but it was ignored, Kendall could only stare at the beautiful specimen in front of him. Kendall was starting him down and blocking the door way into the bathroom. The boy opened his mouth a little preparing for speech.

"Oh, s-sorry. I-I was just, wondering if anyone was-" Kendall waved his hand and stepped out of the door way.

"No, it's my bad, here." The boy nodded then took a step forward into the bathroom. Kendall's eyes ran up and down his back. _Nice butt, _Kendall thought grinning, a slight giggle escaped. The boy turned to close the door behind him. They made the slightest of eye contact and Kendall stepped forward to stop the door before it closed. The boy looked as if he was just stabbed. This amused Kendall, forcing him to grin more than he already was. The boy stared into Kendall's eyes with fear.

"What's your name? I'm Kendall." He breathed out. Licking his bottom lip then biting it. To other people that would have seemed odd and too front forward. But the way it slid out of his mouth like a snake and the way he was leaning on the door made the boy blurt out the answer.

"Logan, Logan Mitchell." The boy said it quick. Kendall almost couldn't catch it. He took his weight off the door and stepped back slipping his hands in his pocket and raising his shoulders. That grin still plastered onto his lips.

"That's cute." Kendall teased. Logan turned cherry then un-locked the eye contact they had and shut the door with a nod. Kendall looked at the door. He did an evil snicker then licked his lips once more. Stepping backward away from the door then finally turning into the sea of people shaking his head, knowing dinner's coming easy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall got to the other side of the room by the time Logan exited the bathroom. Logan barely could pee. _Who the hell was that guy? _Logan questioned to himself. Logan was never one for meeting new people. He was kind of a loner. But always had his little group of friends. He sat back down onto the couch he was previously sitting on. Just sipping and watching the alcohol smelt teens. He checked his phone more than 4 times before he finally got a text. It read,

**CAMILLE**:

_Sorry I'm running super late baby! Had to wait until my mom went to bed. _

_Jo's driving me right now. Xoxo_

_10:56p.m. _

Logan replied back with some sort of witty response then placed the phone back in his pocket.

Camille was Logans first and only girlfriend. They've been dating for almost a year now. And Logan loved to always have someone around. The clock struck 11 and both Kendall and Logan were sweating for different reasons.

Kendall was forming a blood lust. The more and more vulnerable these teenagers got the more and more of a hunger grew inside of Kendall.

Logan on the other hand was sitting more awkward then ever now. Biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs in hopes Camille would show soon.

Kendall found his way around the room to a suitable chair by the kitchen door. The smell of real food made him gag, countering the smell of all the lovely bodies he saw. Keeping Kendall at least a little below sane. He looked to his left to pick up his cup on red wine and noticed a boy shaking on his own. _How pitiful._ Kendall snickered to himself. Kendall after taking a few sips did a double take on the boy, it was Logan. Still alone waiting for his 'girlfriend'. Kendall observed him greatly. Finding every quivering part of his body to be more attractive then the next. Logan relaxed as Camille ran to the couch jumping onto the cushion right beside him.

"Finally…" Logan whined. "That didn't only take 20 minutes." Camille inched toward Logans lap and placed her hand on his upper thigh. Kendall looked away fast and hissed. _This little thing has a girlfriend? How the hell am I suppose to get past her. _Kendall cursed himself out while he sipped his wine.

Camille pursed her lips. "But Logie-" Logan made a slight grunt sound out of disgust.

"Do not call me Logie. I'm not five." Logan snapped at Camille. She didn't seem affected by the comment and just began to flirt more than she already was. Kendall could see Camille rub her self all over Logan. Just like a ditsy school girl. "_What a whore_." Kendall squeaked out under his breath. Looking into his wine. His pulse was pumping a big faster than usual. Kendall had to calm himself before he did something stupid.

Camille and Logan locked lips for almost a straight 5 minutes. When their lips dispersed Logan sent Camille to get him a beer. Logan was getting more annoyed and annoyed with this girl the more she was around him. Logan didn't even drink. He just needed her to leave him alone. First she drags him to this party, is fashionably late, and then gets more annoying then usual.

Kendall looked up when he saw Camille pass him to enter the kitchen. He jerked his head fast to the right and saw Logan alone. Kendall stood up fast and to his luck Carlos passed by right in time. Kendall grabbed Carlos by the shoulder and turned him in his direction. Carlos flinched.

"Pussy, I'm not going to hit you. I need you to distract that brown haired girl in the kitchen." Carlos glimpsed over Kendall shoulder and into the kitchen. Looking straight at Camille rummaging threw the fridge.

"Who? Camille?" Carlos questioned. Kendall rose an eyebrow. _Fancy name… too bad she's a slutty bitch_.

"Yes, 'Camille'," Carlos nodded and Kendall pushed him into the kitchen. Kendall ran to the couch and splashed down next to Logan. He jumped back a bit, because Kendall was almost sitting on his lap.

"Uhh-" Logan huffed out. Almost seeming like he was out of breath. Kendall could feel his K9 teeth start to hurt.

"Hey, Logan, right?. So, I'm sorry we haven't met before. I mean, besides the bathroom situation earlier tonight. Do you go to Jacksonville High?" Kendall said too many things at once. Logan took a second to respond. He had to answer the questions step by step.

"Yeah, Logan. Arent you… Kendall?" _Of course he's Kendall you dumb ass. _Logan shook his head a little. "Uh, yeah. I go to your school. We actually have a few classes together…"

Kendall wanted to laugh. Because he had never noticed Logan prior to tonight. But that'd scare him. Kendall laugh wasn't really friendly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I'm actually surprised I didn't. You're quite attractive." Kendall said slickly. Putting too fingers on the tip on Logans chin. Making him turn reader than before. Nervous laughter bubbled from Logan as he backed up a little.

"Uhm, thanks. Not to sound cocky or anything." Logan gulped because Kendalls eyes were almost staring into his soul. "But, I don't know if you're flirting with me or something. But, I-I-I-I have a girlfriend she just left to get a -" Logan stopped when he felt Kendalls hand on his knee. Kendall inched closer to Logans ear. Logan could feel the cold breaths that drew from Kendalls mouth rolling down his neck and into his ear.

"I know… but I _want_ you." Kendall said slowly and painfully. Every salable making Logan twitch slightly. Logan inched back to the edge of the couch then got up. Kendall stood too, his face peering down emotionlessly onto Logan. Logan hesitate on his words. Trying to find something to say, when there clearly was nothing. Kendall felt his blood go 100 miles an hour in his body. It felt like his pulse was beating out of his skin. And his teeth were in pure agony as he stared into the eyes of a beautiful, scared. lost boy.

"Oh! Logan, look what I got!" Kendall looked behind his shoulder. Camille was walking toward Logan with a beer in her hand. She shook it happily. Almost skipping to Logan. As she met him Kendall stared her down before looking at the kitchen door way. Seeing Carlos shrugging and mouthing something along the lines of, "_Sorry_!" or "_She just ran out_!". Kendall looked back at Logan who was in Camille's embrace. He glanced at Kendall over her shoulder, his spine still tingling.

Kendall shook his head in his fury. Having to hold back from ripping Camille to shreds. He walked over to Carlos and more than a million thoughts went threw his head. Carlos flinched on the final step Kendall took.

"At least you tried. I got to tell him what I needed to." Kendall sighed out. Carlos' eyes bugged from their sockets. For once Kendall didn't get mad at him.

"Oh… and what do you mean by _him_? That kid she walked up to? I've never seen him before." Kendall looked back over his shoulder at the two now making out. _Disgusting_. Kendall looked back at Carlos.

"That's what I said. Now lets get James and go home. This party sucks." Kendall whined bitchily. Carlos nodded and then they both went out on a search. It wasn't that hard to find a drunk giant dancing like a sloth on ecstasy. They dragged him to the car threw all of his moans and screams about how we were ruining his life. That night James and Kendall slept over Carlos.

The next day Kendall was out doing his own business. He sat on the park bench and watched everyone that walked by him. Analyzing their every move and feature. Torturing himself with the raising of his pulse. But it didn't affect him as much as thinking about Logan did. His teeth would always flush with pain at the thought. That boy was all Kendall thought about. That day in the park her must have sat for hours and hours, because the sun started to set and dark monstrous rain clouds hovered above. Kendall watched as the park cleared out and he was left alone with the sound of approaching thunder.

As it sprinkled he made the effort to start his walk home. He always walked everywhere, Kendall never got tired or exhausted. He could walk miles if he wanted to. The rain picked up the more and more Kendall slugged his way back home. Kendall lived alone, always independent. And always doing what he wanted. Lightning now struck above. Shattering across the black sky. The rain grew heavier and heavier causing Kendall to be now drenched in water. Dripping from every ounce of clothing he was wearing.

Logan at this very moment was studying at his computer desk. Logan could only study. He had nothing to do and no friends to hang out with. Besides Camille, but she annoyed Logan more than anyone. It was hard to put full effort into his studies when that one sentence was whispering in his head.

"_I want you_."

It was tugging at every nerve he had. Making him paranoid, wondering why this Kendall boy would want anything to do with him. But that's when it happened.

The loudest sound of booming thunder Logan had ever heard followed by the spread of blue lightning, causing Logan to jump in his chair.

While his head was up from his books he managed to gleam outside into the storm.

A figure walked slowly down the street. It looked miserable as it barely dragged itself along. Then it hit Logan, that was Kendall. Logan stood from his books and ran down stairs. To his luck. It was Date Night Saturday for his parents. He grabbed the nearest towel he could find and then swung the door open, hoping to still be in ear shot of Kendall.

The rain poured hard but the deck Logan had kept him from getting wet.

"HEY!" Logan yelped. His soft voice trying to be as direct as possible. "HEY! Uhh-h- K-KENDALL?" Logan said it like a question. The moment the figure turned around and waved. Logan knew he was doing something wrong.

"HURRY! COME INSIDE!" Logan screeched over the thunder. Kendall complied and ran to the door.

As Kendall walked in Logan handed him the towel. Kendall chuckled to himself at how Logan already had a towel across his shoulder for him. Kendall sat wet on the nearest couch he could find. Logan twitched when he sat down. Knowing that the furniture was now going to be wet.

"Hey, thanks for letting me come inside." Kendall said sitting back in the seat putting his arm across the back of the chair. The stair Kendall gave Logan was shooting daggers. Logan felt more and more vulnerable to anything Kendall would try the longer they stared into each others eyes. Logan broke the stare and looked around for the nearest object to try and start conversation about.

"Uhh.." Logans eyes landed on a cup. "Do you need anything to drink?" He said trying to calm his some what shaky voice, Kendall still staring devilishly at Logan.

"No…" Kendall started to shake, it was fake. But Logan didn't catch it. "Could you turn the AC off? I'm all wet." Kendall paused, and Logan choked on his spit. "From all this rain." He continued, laughing at the poker face Logan was giving him. Logan scrambled to shut off the AC, after all it was June and the cold weather was gone, and there was only about 3 more days of school until summer.

Logan tip toed over to the love seat across from the couch Kendall sat on. Logan sat there awkwardly until Kendall started to speak. And before the words came out, Logans stomach turned.

"So…" He said extending the O. "What's there to do in this house? I mean, you wouldn't make me go back out until the rain stopped? Right…?" Kendall said it with the sexiest puppy dog face Logan had ever seen. Logan shook his head from Logans face and answered Kendall quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave when ever you want. I don't care." Shook out Logan.

"That's what I thought." Kendall snickered licking his lips. Logan saw it but Kendall didn't know and the turning in his stomach now was affecting his heart. His pulse was beating faster than the usual and there was something that made Logan feel so drawn to Kendall. Like he needed to hop off this couch and attack his mouth with his own.

Kendall shivered while water dripped from his wet bangs onto his face. "Hey Logan… Can you.. Get me another towel? I'm still kind of cold.." Kendall out up the puppy dog face and Logan followed suit and ran to fetch Kendall a second towel.

_Damn he's a cute one… I don't really want this one to go over quickly. I think I'll play with him a little. _Kendall told himself. As Logan slowly shimmered to Kendall with the towel Kendall caught the boy sweating a little. _Oh, am I making him nervous? That's even cuter… _

The closer Logan got to Kendall the more the power of want consumed his thoughts. The more the sweat poured out of his body. Logan now stood in front of a sitting Kendall. A wet sitting Kendall. _A hot wet sitting Kendall. _Logan grabbed the towel and fanned it out them placed it over Kendall back. As Logan leaned in to put it over Kendall their faced became inches apart and Logan turned red but continued placing the towel over Kendall. Then he felt a hand clench his shirt in its knuckle. And he looked right into Kendall eyes. They were prettier and more mesmerizing then they were from far away. But looking at Kendall was one of the sweetest sins Logan committed in his whole life. After less than a second of the eye contact Logan caught Kendall close his eyes and lean forward right before the hand that grabbed Logans shirt pulled his body closer to Kendalls and then their lips met like puzzle pieces.

Logan shut his eyes and embraced the plumb bottom lip and top lip of Kendalls closed over his bottom. They separated and Logan felt his heart drop like he had lost something so dear to him. The eye contact they made after signaled they were both down to kiss again. But as they leaned into one another they heard the door swing open and buzzed laughter sprang from the dinning room. _SHIT. _Logan cursed in his head.

"Crap, my parents are home. Go up into my room and climb out of the window down onto the lower roof then jump off." Kendall looked around quickly then threw the towels on the ground as he stood. There was no time for the two to talk about what just happened. Before Logan knew it, his parents entered the living room. It was still raining hard and Logan bit at his lip thinking about how Kendall now has to walk back home. Due to habit after he bit his lip he licked them, they tasted metallic. Like Kendalls lips were kissed by metal before they had made contact with Logans. Logan shook his head hard and tried to forget everything that just happened in this very room. How he had just cheated on Camille with a _BOY of all people. And someone he never knew until the night before. He swallowed hard and then blinked at his parents._

…

"_So, how was date night?"_


End file.
